Six Things  Addendum
by WaltD
Summary: And maybe Nick has a just one more impossible thing to deal with.  Maybe we all do.   see Six Impossible Things .


**Six Impossible Things – Addendum **by W Doherty

_The characters in Forever Knight were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. _

A seventh impossible thing? Or, maybe just a summary of what's gone on before. (See _Six Impossible Things_).  
.

Dream a Little Dream with Me

_But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
Dream a little dream of me.  
- Dream a Little Dream, Mama Cass Eliot_

The doorbell to Nick's loft sounded, loudly and continually, but Nick wasn't waking up – he was totally unconscious and lying on the loft's floor.

"Nick? Nick, it's me, Nat. Are you alright? You were going to pick me up on the way into work today. Wake up, Nick, you're moaning and groaning," Natalie almost shouted through the loft's door.

She managed to man-handle the elevator shaft's door, looked over and saw Nick lying face up and out of it on the floor. She dropped whatever she had and ran over to him, bent down, started to feel for a pulse and felt momentarily silly for having done that. She shook him, "Nick, Nick!" she said, almost in a panic. Then she noticed the broken coffee table and the lamp that had obviously fallen from the loft's two-storey tall ceiling. It had smashed the small table and sent splinters of wood everywhere. Part of the lamp's metal container had apparently hit Nick in the head, knocking him unconscious, although not breaking the skin on his head. She rolled him sideways and saw the really problem: a large chunk of wood had embedded itself in Nick's back, right near his heart.

She looked at it grimly, grasped it firmly, pulled it forcefully, and removed it. Nick then groaned as the hole sealed itself quickly.

Natalie jumped up from her position, doffed her coat and threw it on the couch, raced over to the refrigerator, and dug deep into the back of the freezer section. Nick thought he had hidden the frozen human blood from her, but she knew it was there. His "emergency" supply. She threw a package into the microwave and gave it a few minutes. She ran back to Nick and stuck a bottle of bull's blood under his nose. It wrinkled at the smell, but he took the mouth of the bottle into his own mouth. Natalie came back with the somewhat defrosted human supply and stuck a tube into Nick's mouth.

"Yeah, I know, but this is kind of an emergency, don't you think? A little human blood's not going to undo all our work, and looking at you, I think you need this. Think of it as a special breakfast."

Nick moaned and tried to sit up – actually, he made it. "Natalie! What are you doing here? What happened?"

"You were supposed to pick me up but you never showed. Besides, I wanted to give you the good news: Tracy's going to be o.k. It wasn't her who died last night, the idiots got the report wrong." Nick looked at her hopefully. "She's still in serious condition, but she should make it, a lot of rehab to look forward to, but, well . . ."

"Better than death?" Nick said.

"Well, yeah," Natalie replied. "And what was going on here?"

"Uh, not sure. Looks like that lamp gave way. Hah, that's what happened. I remember now. I was lying on the floor looking up at nothing and I wondered why the lamp was getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly it hit me, and then the table exploded, the armature of the lamp whacked my head and I felt this awful pain in my back. Oh, geez . . . Oh, gawd!". Nick lay back down.

"Nick, my God, what is it?"

"I was dreaming. You came over to tell me that Tracy had died. We were going to try to make love to see if that would bring me back across. It didn't, and *you* died. I wanted to, too, and LaCroix showed up, I asked him to stake me!, and *I* died."

"That must have been some whack on the head. The wood from the coffee table didn't help either." Natalie added.

"Uh, yeah, that makes sense. Sort of," he moaned. He sat up again. Oh, lordy, oh, my head. Oh," he said suddenly, "the blood. Human. Thanks, Nat, I think that did the trick," and he started to get up.

"Oh, no, mister. You sit right here in the chair. We'll clean this up later. I'll call the Division; you're not going anywhere tonight. C'mon," and she helped him up and guided him towards the bathroom to clean him up a little.

"You need some tender lovin' care," Natalie said to him, "and I'm just the person to give it to you. You've had quite an impossible night, and you haven't even had breakfast yet," she said.

Yes: _Sweet dreams are made of this . . . ._

-0-


End file.
